Modern methods for facilitating electronic transactions are limited by legacy payment systems and processes. Modern mobile communications devices such as camera phones are ubiquitous and provide unique mediums for customers and merchants to facilitate electronic transactions. These mobile communications devices employ data capturing devices and software that are capable of interpreting the captured data, even when the data is encrypted or embedded within another medium. For example, data capturing device may be utilized to scan barcodes, read quick response codes, and so forth.